


Her Most Cherished Secret

by Sigrid_Martell



Series: Elia Martell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Elia Martell, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell with someone other than Rhaegar, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Martell/pseuds/Sigrid_Martell
Summary: Lyanna decided that it was time to prove her worth by taking part in the tourney at Harrenhal. She would be under the guise of an alias that she had created, Ser Knight of the Laughing Tree, her most cherished secret. That is till she met the Princes' wife.Elia x Lyanna
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: Elia Martell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Her Most Cherished Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Hope you are all safe and well. This story is slightly different than the canon one so please be easy on me. I wrote and dedicate this to my twin for always reading and supporting my writings and for also being a great fan of Elia Martell. I have to tell you though, this took me quite a while to write. As you all know, i.e my readers, I really hate Lyanna and Rhaegar so writing something that is not angsty or hurt/comfort fics centering on Elia was really difficult, more so when writing in Lyanna's POV (It was sooooooooo HARD) so in the end I had to settle on third person POV. Plus there were so many versions that I done for this fic but it all ended with angsty and tears and hurt.......so much pain on Elia's parts so yeah, had to steer clear from that. I needed to make a happy fic filled with PRIDE. Hopefully it works out for you as it does for me. ENJOY!
> 
> Please forgive the grammars as this story was not beta-ed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own asiof or GoT nor do I make any money from this fandom. If I did, I would have given justice for Elia and her children.

A Knight of the laughing tree.

That was her identity.

Her most cherished secret.

Lyanna had secretly signed up for the tourney that was held at Harrenhal, in hopes of proving her worth to the men in her family. Albeit in secret, she was finally going to show that she could be as good as a Knight than any man that is already one.

This was the day she would truly be herself.

With her armor secured in place and her shield in hand, Lyanna was ready to take down any who would come before her.

Her first challenge proved to be difficult but as she saw herself a Knight in the near coming future, Lyanna never gave up. She swung her sword and shield here and there, and one by one, the contestants yielded. Including **that** pig headed boor, Robert Baratheon.

Then came the Prince.

The songs did not lie, he was handsome and beautiful.

_Tch._

She couldn't care less of who he was nor did she give a damn about his looks.

He will **not** get pass her.

Giving everything she got, Lyanna was determined to see him fall or at least yield, hoping for the latter as her arms were beginning to become heavy. Just as she thought she would lose, Lyanna saw an opening and swept her right leg under him, toppling the Prince from his feet.

She then quickly pointed her sword to his neck and said, " _ **Yield**_ ".

He was silent at first, contemplating his options, which were many if she were to be honest. If the Prince were to get up again, Lyanna would definitely lose as her body was already too sore and too heavy for her to block any incoming blows.

She was feeling faint and her pulse was pounding so loudly in her ears that she was beginning to pass out.

But then he smiled as his hands went up in surrender, "I yield".

_Thank the Old Gods._

The crowd cheered in an uproar, the noise deafening to her ears.

She won.

_I won!_

With a deepened voice that she hoped would surpass as a man, Lyanna roared in victory, her shield raised high above her head. Though no one could see, tears were streaming down her face as the crowd clapped and whistled for her. King Aerys, always the grump that he is, signaled for Lyanna to come forward, a blue rose crown in his hand. It was for the crowning of a lucky lady to be a Queen of Love and Beauty.

A lover or a spouse perhaps. At least, that was what Benjen said.

Taking the crown of blue roses from the King, Lyanna walked to where her brother, Ned, was sitting at, hoping that this would amuse her Father and the others. As she made her way to the stands, a flash of orange or was it the sunlight? Bright as it was, it made her still her movements and caught her attention. It was the Princess, the valiant Prince's wife.

Princess Elia.

Lyanna's breath got caught in her throat, her lips in a gasp at such a beauty before her.

_She was beautiful._

More than beautiful, she was like an exotic fruit, forbidden and ripe with a scent of something spicy yet sweet at the same time. The Princess's eyes were a shade of deep colored brown - like cinnamon that Lyanna loves to taste in her hot cocoa, her skin was of a copper hue - a sign that she had been kissed by the sun and her dark hair, so long and thick that it reached past her ankles, leaving Lyanna wishing she could see it flow in the wind, unbind-ed by the silk that held it in place.

The sight of her left Lyanna without words and at the moment, without direction. She could not move, she could not think and she could not even breathe properly. Her heart was beating faster than usual and her hands felt sweaty.

What was this feeling?

Was this love?

Was the she-wolf smitten by the Sun's beauty, so much so that she could not even make a move towards the Princess?

Lyanna knew people were watching her.

Of course they would. They were curious as to who was in the armor that defeated many of the contestants, their Prince included and were now staring at the Princess as if she were the most ugliest thing the old Gods have ever created.

Quite the opposite though.

Lyanna thought her to be the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth, a goddess that had no equal in beauty, she decided.

Without even thinking, Lyanna turned towards the Princess, her movements causing others to hold their breaths. Holding the crown in both hands, she knelt on one knee and presented them to her, her heart beating wildly against her chest, "My beautiful Princess, please accept my crown and be named my true Queen of Love and Beauty". If her Highness were to accept it, Lyanna would gladly die a happy girl - _uhh_ \- Knight.

Time stilled and the silence continued to weave it's magic on the crowd, their reaction not known yet.

Then the beautiful dornish princess smiled, her lips sensually parted as she took the crown from Lyanna's hands, her fingers gently brushing against her own gloved ones and said, "Thank you Ser Knight of the Laughing Tree".

Looking up to her as she placed the crown upon her beautiful head, Lyanna became lost in a sea of sugar, their eyes meeting in a wondrous gaze and again she spoke, her voice like a sweet melody, "I will gladly wear it till the roses reach the end of their life cycle and even then, I will place it among my dearest belongings, a treasure I will hold dear".

Feeling a heavy weight disappear from her chest, Lyanna bowed her head and responded, "You do me a great honor, your Highness".

With no more to say, Lyanna got up and turned away from the Princess, her heart bursting at the seams with joy. She has finally done it now. Defeating all the contestants in a fair fight, proved her worth even though her family will never know and have crowned a beautiful princess her Queen of Love and beauty.

Lyanna was truly a knight now.

As the world remained quiet, the mysterious Knight descended the podium, the armor clanking as she did so. Before she could make the first step down though, a voice sounded behind her, "Wait".

She stilled.

"Do you not want my favor in return?", the Princess asked.

Lyanna was unsure.

She knew that accepting such a favor would leave her longing for something that could never happen. Something she knew would be forbidden and desirous all at the same time.

Not heeding her better judgement, Lyanna turned to face the Princess, her light ever blinding.

She remained silent as the Princess reached for her helmet, her fear weighing more than her confusion. _What was she doing? Was she going to reveal my identity to the many evil faces that surrounded us?_

Panicking, Lyanna placed a hand on the Princess's wrist in hopes of halting her next move. What she didn't expect was for the Princess to place a kiss on her chapped lips. Albeit it ended before it even began, their lips had touched for a moment, forever lost in the beginnings of something new, something sweet and something forbidden.

_By the old Gods, her lips were soft._

Soft like the snow in spring.

Soft like a dew in the early morning.

She pulled away and smiled at me, a secret hidden within that sensual lips of hers. And than it occurred to Lyanna, that the Princess knew.

Knew who _**she**_ was.

Knew that she was not a man, much less a boy to begin with.

But that did not matter to Lyanna as she knew, in some way, that the Princess would not reveal her secret. _**No**_ , she would rather keep it to herself.

Keep Lyanna for _**herself**_.

The chill ran down her spine as the Princess and her continued to stare at each other, their budding love molding together as one.

Many knew how it began and how it ended.

_The Moon rising and falling for the Sun, the Sun rising and falling for the moon._

It was an affair that many knew the tale of, the forbidden love between the Knight of the Laughing Tree and the Princess of Dorne.

_Their most cherished secret._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudo and a comment. I would love to know your thoughts and opinions on justice for Elia and her children.
> 
> P.S. To my faithful readers that has been following my previous stories, please know that I am currently working on the chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. Stay safe!


End file.
